ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Records of Eminence
Category:Quests Records of eminence are a set of quest objectives. Up to 15 objectives may be active at one time. Additionally, a time-specific objective may be active. Walkthrough To begin, look in quest menu, Records of Eminence, Tutorial, Basics, and choose to activate First Step Forward. Then, talk to one of the NPC's listed: Rolandienne (San D'Oria), Isakoth (Bastok), Fhelm Jobeizat (Windurst) or Eternal Flame (Adoulin). After completing the initial objective, other objectives become available. Some objectives are only available after completing others. Types of Objectives There are 5 main types of objectives, Tutorial, Combat, Harvesting, Content and Limited-time Challenge. After each objective are listed the reward from initial completion. Initial completion also rewards 3 times the sparks. Tutorial First Step Forward Vanquish One Enemy Heal Without Magic Undertake FoV Regime Undertake GoV Regime Combat Wide Area General Vanquish Multiple Enemies I - 200 Vanquish Multiple Enemies II - 500 Level Sync to Vanquish Enemies - 200 Deal 500+ Damage - 200 Deal 1000+ Damage - 500 Total Damage I - 100000 Total Healing I - 10000: Boulder Case Total Damage Taken I - 10000 Spoils Recieve 10 crystals as spoils from a battle. Fire Crystals Ice Crystals Wind Crystals Earth Crystals Lightning Crystals Water Crystals Light Crystals Dark Crystals Region Original Areas 1 Kill ten monsters in these areas: West Ronfaure: East Ronfaure: Ghelsba Outpost: Fort Ghelsba: Yughott Grotto: King Ranperre's Tomb: Opal Ring Bostaunieux Oubliette: Accura Cape Valkurm Dunes: Silver Ring Konschtatt Highlands: Gusgen Mines: La Theine Plateau: Sardonyx Ring Ordelle's Caves: Original Areas 2 Kill ten monsters in these areas: Jugner Forest Batallia Downs Eldieme Necropolis Davoi North Gustaberg: Jack-o'-Lantern South Gustaberg: Doublet Zeruhn Mines Palborough Mines Dangruf Wadi Pashhow Marshlands Rolanberry Fields Crawler's Nest Beadeaux Original Areas 3 Kill ten monsters in these areas: West Sarutabaruta: East Ronfaure: Giddeus: Inner Horutoto Ruins: Outer Horutoto Ruins: Buburimu Peninsula: Tahrongi Canyon: Tourmaline Ring Maze of Shakhrami: Meriphataud Mountains: Sauromugue Champaign: Garlaige Citadel: Castle Oztroja: Original Areas 4 Kill ten monsters in these areas: Beaucedine Glacier Ranguemont Pass Fei'Yin: Xarcabard: Castle Zvahl Baileys: Castle Zvahl Keep: Qufim:Focus Collar Lower Delkfutt's Tower: Upper Delkfutt's Tower: Harvesting General Reach 300 total sucessful harvesting attempts. Original Areas Successfully harvest 5 times from the following areas: East Ronfaure:12 Hatchets Ghelsba Outpost:12 Hatchets Gusgen Mines Jugner Forest Zeruhn Mines Palborough Mines Maze of Shakhrami West Sarutabaruta Giddeus Buburimu Peninsula Tahrongi Canyon Yughott Grotto Content Reives Content (Other) Vanquish 200 foes as a monipulator. Limited-time Challenge These objectives appear at certain times of day. Daily Time Periods *12:00 p.m. to 2:00 p.m. (PST)/1:00 p.m. to 3:00 p.m. (PDT)/8:00 p.m. to 10:00 p.m. (GMT) *7:00 p.m. to 9:00 p.m. (PST)/8:00 p.m. to 10:00 p.m. (PDT)/3:00 p.m. to 5:00 p.m. (GMT) *3:00 a.m. to 5:00 a.m. (PST)/4:00 a.m. to 6:00 a.m. (PDT)/11:00 a.m. to 1:00 p.m. (GMT) Defeat 20 Beasts/Aquans/Plantoids are a few examples. Rewards Each objective delivers an amount of EXP and Sparks. Some also grant items on first completion or give A.M.A.N vouchers. Sparks and A.M.A.N vouchers may be traded with the Eminence NPCs for various rewards. First Completion Boulder Case Beitetsu Parcel Copper Voucher Items *7500 Sparks Rem's Tale Ch. 1 Rem's Tale Ch. 2 Rem's Tale Ch. 3 Rem's Tale Ch. 4 Rem's Tale Ch. 5 *15000 Sparks Rem's Tale Ch. 6 Rem's Tale Ch. 7 Rem's Tale Ch. 8 Rem's Tale Ch. 9 Rem's Tale Ch. 10 Gear A very wide assortment of level 1-50 weapons are available. Currency Vouchers may be traded for Cruor, Allied Notes, Conquest Points, Bayld, Assault points, Imperial Standing, Sparks and others.